Issei
by sirvictor
Summary: What if Issei ran from the church instead of fighting Raynare? this story takes place in 2029, where Issei's body has aged greatly, due to his demonic powers waning. because using his boosted gear hurts him, he relies on human weaponry. specifically, a shotgun. Issei has settled down in Istanbul, Turkey to take care of his ailing father. Issei must also take Kurobara to a haven


Issei

By Victor Rockatansky

Based upon an original "What If?" Prediction

Disclaimer: I do not own the properties in this story, nor am I familiar with much of the plot of the series itself, but I am open to comments, corrections(Errors in my story relating to the anime, if any, since I've never seen the anime without the sound on, out of fear that I might go Schizo. "Schizo" as in, Schizophrenia, a serious mental condition affecting the ability to think or feel clearly. Also, I am trying my best to add quotes from the anime series. If any readers see any errors in my quoting, be sure to send me the proper wording), and donations(if possible)

Table of contents

Chapter 1: The Old Devil

Chapter 2: The Stranger

Chapter 3: To care for an ailing Father

Chapter 4: A Familiar Face

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 6: Trapped

Chapter 7: Ambushed

Chapter 8: Escape!

Chapter 9: Interrogation

Chapter 10: The truth

Chapter 11: To track a devil

Chapter 12: a visit to the city

Chapter 13: Stampede

Chapter 14: An Unexpected meeting

Chapter 15: A Horrid occurrence

Chapter 16: The Standoff

Chapter 17: The Revival

Chapter 18: Finding the Safe Haven

Chapter 19: A Family Reunion

Chapter 20: Issei Throws a Hissy

Chapter 21: The Chase

Chapter 22: The Confrontation

Chapter 23: Issei's Last Stand

Chapter 24: Farewell

Chapter 1: The Old Devil

During the Middle of the Night, Issei heard loud music blaring from outside of the Car he was using as a

makeshift bed. "Aw, Fuck!" Issei Muttered, as he woke up and left the car to find a group of Priests

defacing Issei's Newfound method of Transportation. "Hey, uh, Guys, those are expensive tires. You're

stripping the metal. There's no lease on this thing!", before getting promptly shot in the head by a

buckshot fired from an 1887 Winchester Lever Action Sawed-off Shotgun Fired by one of the priests,

who said "Heh. Look at THIS guy! He looks like he's had his cherry popped.". The Priests continued

ruining the car, as Issei Recovered and Said "Guys, Seriously. Trust me when I say, you DON'T Wanna do

this!" as he Lashed out at the priests, Boosted Gear at the ready. He managed to fight off 3 of the

priests, as they each repeated the following line over and over again: "Fuck him up! Fuck Him up!". As

the priests started Whaling on Issei, he Shrieked in Anger and Unsheathed Ascalon, his trusty blade, and

Brutally slashed some of the priests as one of them shot Issei in the left shoulder. Issei Severed the right

hand of the priest leader as the hand dropped and the shotgun went off, leaving a dent in the car. Issei

was battered repeatedly. Issei severed the priest leader's legs, and brutally murdered all but one priest

who ran away. Issei tossed the nearby tire iron at the fleeing priest, only to miss. "Fuck. Missed." Issei

said, In Frustration. Issei Got in the car and said. Eyeing the discarded Shotgun, he thought: "I kinda like

that piece. I think I'll Keep it.", before moving on. "Hurts to jump from one place to another anyway."

Issei said, as he took the car, a rusty 1933 Ford Model B. Issei stopped at a local rest stop and went to a

sink and Took off his tattered overcoat and fencing shirt from his time as a harem king. Issei pulled the

pistol rounds and shotgun shells out of his torso, groaning in pain each time he did so. Issei put on his

fencing shirt and overcoat once he was finished, and tossed the spent shells and rounds from inside his

chest and arms, into a convenient, nearby garbage can, before leaving and continuing on. As he

continued driving, Issei saw a stranger up ahead, and said "Need a Lift?", as the stranger got inside and

made a phone call, while Issei drove, and took him to the Galata Tower. He also took a group of

drunken partiers to Istanbul High School and drove off to the cemetery where his beloved, Rias Gremory

was Buried. Issei wept briefly looking at a crumpled picture that he keeps of his old loves and friends at

the Occult Research club, while drinking a bottle of Sake. A female voice piped from behind him. "Issei.

ISSEI! I'm in trouble. I Need your help. It's Urgent! You're the only one who can help.", the voice said, as

a silhouetted figure came from behind. "Fuck off, Asshole!" Issei yelled, rudely dismissing her. Issei got

back in the ford and heard someone in the back ask him "who was that?". "I dunno, Some Crazy Bitch.

Who cares?" Issei replied, as he drove her to her home, and let her out. Issei then went to a hospital to

have his wounds stitched shut, before seeing a suspicious looking man with a prosthetic left arm

watching him. Issei went back to the Ford, and then the stranger went inside the car.

Chapter 2: The Stranger

"As I Live and Breathe. Issei Hyodo. And he's a junkie now. I heard a lot about you". The Stranger said, as

he got into the car. "Who the fuck are you?" Issei asked. "You know, you got a buckshot on your door. I

heard you were in Maslak. But then last night, some friends of mine told me they saw 3 dead priests.

Nothing unusual, I know, except one was missing a hand, and another one was missing a leg. So they

were thinking...it was either Satan himself, or Freddy Kruger. One of them being from mythology, and

the other being from a horror movie. And they said the Wheel marks belonged to a 1932 Ford Model B,

and this IS a 1932 ford model B. So, She Found you yet?". The Stranger replied, in a rather long winded

manner. Issei said nothing. "Xenovia? Xenovia Quarta? You see, I'm not looking for you, buddy. Well, not

really, I'm looking for someone who's looking for you. She took me something of mine when I wasn't

looking. Something for which I am responsible. A Japanese Girl. She has her sights on you now." After a

Long pause, The Stranger mildly gesticulated and asked "Doesn't Ring any Bells?". Issei Rudely replied "I

don't know anyone by that stupid, phoney, made-up name, so GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!". "You

know, I know what you're hiding, amigo. The old "Q-ball South of the border." Vibe" The stranger

replied. "What do you want from me?" Issei said, impatiently. "A Little cooperation". The stranger

replied, as he handed Issei a card of Some sort. "I'm a FAN, by the way." The Stranger Said, as he left.

Issei Examined the card, and read the name "Christopher Sellzen, Chief of Security, Holy Sword Project".

"What. The. FUCK!?" Issei Yelled, in Surprise, as he drove to what appeared to be an abandoned

Bunkhouse, which he, along with Asia, and Kuroka were using as a home, while Issei was Taking care of

his Ailing Father. Issei Pulled over, and left the Ford and noticed a familiar looking Blond girl in the

distance wearing Nun Robes covering all of her body except for her eyes and nose, watching him. Before

entering the bunkhouse.

Chapter 3: To Care for an Ailing Father

"Mornin'." Asia Said. "Hey there." Issei Replied, as he overheard his father talking out loud to himself.

"He's Having a bad day". Kuroka Warned. "They're all Bad days." Issei Replied, as Asia Held out a bottle.

"He needed it six hours ago." Issei Said. "This is not enough, you know." Kuroka said, observingly. "It'll

last us the week." Issei Replied. "I'm Working on it. Your turn." Asia Said. "I had a rough night." Issei

Said. "How terrible for you". Asia Replied, Sarcastically. "all right, Fine! I'll do it." Issei Replied. "I think

your dad Might be talking to someone." Asia Said. "He's Not talking to ANYBODY." Issei Said. "I wouldn't

be so sure about that. He has all these details." Kuroka Said. "I thought that silo was closed." Issei Said.

"It does have cracks in it." Asia Said. "Please Stop." Issei Said. "He might not recognize you. He must be

getting senile in his old age. He might be trying to get out." Asia Said. "That's what these are for." Issei

Replied, as he went to the nearby Silo. Issei heard his father singing "Jesus loves me, this I know, for the

Bible Tells me so. Little ones to him belong. They are weak but he is strong", in an Off-key, drunken

manner. Issei Got the pills and the syringe ready, only for his father to resist him, ultimately resulting in

him falling out of his wheelchair. "Who are you?" Mr. Hyodo asked. "You know who I am." Issei Replied.

"you're the man who puts me to sleep. Issei struggled to inject the syringe inside his father, but

eventually succeeded. "How long I have been here? What are these?" Issei's father asked, in confusion,

as Issei picked him up and put him on his bed. "You remember what they are. Shocks or seizures. Pills

keep them from happening. I want you to take them down to make you safe." Issei Said. "Fuck off,

Issei!" Mr. Hyodo replied, rudely. "So you DO Remember who I am." Issei replied. "I always knew who

you were. I just don't recognize you as much anymore." Mr. Hyodo replied, in a politer tone. "Take the

pills." Issei said. "You leave me alone with that fucking Cat girl. I don't even know if she's real! I know a

goddamn devil when I see one." Mr. Hyodo complained. "How long have you known?" Issei asked.

"Since the beginning. But I'm talking about a younger one." Mr. Hyodo replied. "Who?" Issei Asked.

"There are forces after her." Mr. Hyodo replied. "Forces, Schmorces. too bad you don't know how to

deal with that." Issei Said, rolling his father's wheelchair to the bed. "They're after you, you idiot, not

me. Oh, yeah, That's how fucking stupid they are. They're waiting for you in the town church." Mr.

Hyodo replied, in an insulted manner. "I don't know what you're talking about." Issei Said, nonchalantly,

as he Lifted his father's legs, and the bedclothes, and put him to bed. "Kuroka told me everything. She

told me all about how you turned into one of those "Devil" things.". Mr. Hyodo replied. "Dad, there are

no Devils. You're just seeing things. Do you understand? That's what the pills are for.". "I always thought

they came to make a deal with you at the cost of something else." Mr. Hyodo said. "I think they're a

mistake if they're real." Issei Replied. "What a disappointment you are. I was trying to raise you to

follow the 10 commandments, but you grew to be perverted, but we took care of you anyway. You had

friends at school, didn't you?" Mr. Hyodo asked. "They're gone, now." Issei answered. "Issei. Issei, What

did you do to me?! I deserve better than being drugged in a fucking silo! Any dignified man does!" Mr.

Hyodo Protested. "It's for your own good." Issei answered as he left. "NO IT'S NOT!" Mr. Hyodo

shrieked. Issei went up to the bedroom where he slept, as he Noticed his left hand was bleeding due to

Ascalon digging into his skin, so he Took some gauze and used it to staunch the bleeding, and drank

another bottle of sake, before looking at his old Occult research club photo, and read a message on the

back: "I Know this is a hard time for you, Issei, and I know you might be lonely without Asia, but just

remember. You have friends in the Occult research club." -Prez". Issei had a flashback and heard the

words "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so grateful for you. Goodbye." Before remembering he ran

out of the church, and travelled up north to Istanbul, Turkey, where he currently resides. Issei then

remembered how he bumped into Asia. He remembered many countless memories of how he met

Kuroka and Xenovia. Issei started crying and said "I knew I shouldn't have run. I wish I stayed and

fought!", before falling fast asleep, as the sun set. The next morning, Issei went to the kitchen. "I don't

know Why I even bother". Issei Muttered, as he Saw Asia making breakfast. "I don't want to argue, but

can I ask you something?" Asia Asked. "What?" Issei Asked, in a somewhat impatient tone. "I think the

dose is too low to stop the seizures." Asia Said. "It's what the Doc gave me. He was not supposed to bark

orders at me." Issei Answered. "I worked hard for this." Asia Complained. "He only had a small one."

Issei Said. "Didn't seem that way to me. You know he needs a higher dose and I know you've got more

Liras around here somewhere." Asia Replied. "What's a Lira" Issei asked. "Turkish currency." Asia replied

"oh. In that case, the Liras are to get us out of here." Issei said. "Not "us". You and him. You're just

saving for a ticket back home. I don't want to stay cooped up in here. I See you folding your undies,

letting your spotted dick get hard, when you think about the president." Asia complained. "Yeah, so?"

Issei replied. "By the way. Found this in your closet." Asia said, holding out a familiar looking light spear.

"how'd you find that?" Issei asked. "If you're going to kill yourself, could you at least do it outside, I just

mopped these floors." Asia Said, exasperated. "I don't need this Shit." Issei Replied. A year ago, you

asked Kuroka and I to help you. God knows we've tried. But we can't help you, not really, If you're going

to keep shutting us out. I hear you bawling, late at night. You have nightmares. You don't want to talk

about that, nor the alcohol you're drinking at the titty bars, or the blood on your hands, or the blood I

wash off your clothes, or the fresh wounds in your chest. The wounds that aren't healing? And I'm

absolutely sure you don't want to talk about the label on that saki bottle. It says "Kubota"." Asia Said. I

ssei punched Asia in the face. "What was that for?" Asia asked. "STAY OUT OF MY SHIT!" Issei Yelled,

angrily, as he stormed off. Kuroka came in and yelled in the distance. "You're sick. Something's wrong

with you on the inside. I can sense it." Kuroka said, from a distance, only for her to hear Issei reply with

an aggravated groan, as he went to the ford and found a bunch of Istanbul High School students. "Hey

driver!" One of them said, mockingly, as she exposed her bare breasts at him. "Kids." Issei muttered,

while scoffing, and shaking his head, grinning. Issei let the students out at the school and found Xenovia

outside with a strange looking Juvenile Nekomata.

Chapter 4: A Familiar Face

"Issei. Over here." Xenovia Pleaded. "Jesus FUCK! Can't you leave me alone?! I'm sad enough already."

Issei said, in frustration. "We need your help". Xenovia Pleaded. "Go Fuck yourself." Issei replied. "It's

me, Xenovia. Don't you remember me?" Xenovia Replied. "I don't care what your name is, bitch." Issei

Yelled. "Priests are after us. We need to get out of here. Take us southeast. To Sultanbeyli." Xenovia

Replied. "Anyone can do that." Issei Replied. "I'll give you 500,000 Liras." Xenovia said. "How did you

find me, huh? You are fucking up my life, Xenovia! Whoever's after you, they're on MY ass, now!.".

"Kurobara. Inside. Now." Xenovia said, as Kurobara accidently crashed into a window. "I saw you earlier

in that car. Why can't you just use magic circles?" Xenovia Asked. "Because it hurts to do it now that I'm

older than I was when I mastered it." Issei Replied. Suddenly the land owner of the house that Kurobara

was staying in, forcefully pushed her out. "What were you doing in there, you little freak!? Now you

have to pay for that window!" the Man said. "Aw, shit." Issei muttered, as the Man yelled "Pay up. I

know you have money. I can tell!". "Hey, DUMBASS! Shouldn't you be jacking off to some episodes of

Milky Spiral 7, or Something?!" Issei Yelled. "Who are you calling dumbass, BITCH?!" the man yelled.

"I'm Calling you a dumbass, You BITCH!" Issei Yelled. "You wanna go right now!?" the man yelled. "I

don't need to be judged by you! Or by anyone! Screw You! SCREW ALL YOU FUCKING JERK OFFS! HERE'S

WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU!" Issei yelled as he punched the man in the face. "Sorry for that

outburst. You'll have to excuse an old devil and his temperament. I'm starting to see why I look old and

you look young. Because my devil powers are fading.". Issei said, apologetically. "Listen. We need to get

away from here. Our kids were enslaved by priests. I managed to get them out, but now they know

where I am." Xenovia Explained. "Look. I gotta go." Issei Said. "No. WAIT! Please! Here take this. It's 20

0,000 Liras." Xenovia Pleaded, holding out the money. "Here. Take us to this address.", Xenovia Said,

pointing at the enclosed note. "When we get there, I'll give you the rest." Xenovia Finished. "Where did

you get it?" Issei asked. "I stole it." Xenovia Explained. "The man you met earlier. Christopher Sellzen. He

wants to kill me and take Kurobara. I know you're still good inside. I know that if you look inside

yourself, you'll find you really want to help an old friend out." Xenovia said. "You don't know anything

about me." Issei said. "Please. I promise, there will be no problems if we leave now." Xenovia Pleaded "I

can't just leave to Sultanbeyli." Issei replied, hastily. "I have a deadline: This Friday." Xenovia continued.

"Why?" Issei asked, exasperated. "Otherwise we won't escape. Please. You have to. Please. Please."

Xenovia answered. "Wait a minute. Now I remember. Sorry. I should've known. All right. I'll do it. Just

gotta take care of a few things, first." Issei Said. "Whatever they are, make them quick." Xenovia

Replied. "I see. Every second counts, huh? Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible." Issei replied, as he took

the Ford and went back to the bunkhouse.

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Surprise

Issei went to the Silo to check on his father, when he saw him eyeing an old looking pot with roses with

Crimson colored bulbs. "You know, I always had a thing for roses. They remind me of your mother, god

rest her soul." Mr. Hyodo said. "Dad, I've gotta go away for a few days, but when I'm back, I promise I'll

get us out of here.". Issei said, suddenly as he received a message on his phone stating "Please Hurry!".

Issei Replied with "Just Hang on, Xenovia. I'm on my way.". Kuroka came in with Mr. Hyodo's Breakfast,

as Issei said "I won't be long. Be back in a few days.". Issei went back to meet Xenovia only to find her

dead, and the home of which she and Kurobara were hiding ransacked. Issei took the nearby cell phone,

and found no messages apart from the message Xenovia sent him. Issei found a bag containing

Kurobara's personal belongings. Issei went back to the bunkhouse. Asia watched Issei open the trunk.

"Issei." Asia called. "Yeah?" Issei replied. "is something wrong?" Asia Asked. "It was all wrong from the

beginning.". Issei replied, as he went inside. Asia looked inside Kurobara's bag, and called for Issei Again:

"Issei! ISSEI!", only for Issei to Reply with "WHAT?!" in exasperation. "Who does this belong to?" Asia

asked. Christopher arrived at the bunkhouse. "Get to the silo. Keep my dad quiet! Go!" Issei ordered, as

Asia went to the silo. "better turn around, asshole. This is private property." Issei said, as Christopher

came closer. "Yep. It is. Matter of fact, I seem to recall it belonging to a smelting company based in the

United States. So, where are you keeping the girl? I'd like to meet her." Christopher replied. "If you're

talking about Rias Gremory, she's been dead for years" Issei replied. "I need the girl." Christopher

repeated. "What girl?" Issei replied, nonchalantly. "The girl with that bag in your hand." Christopher

replied. "There is no girl here. Just me and my sick Dad." Issei Replied. "I knew you went to the

residential district. I was called there." Christopher replied. "There was no girl. Just a woman." Issei said,

in denial. "Just a woman. I suspected she was. So you saw Xenovia, and you didn't call me. I'm offended.

You didn't shoot them, did you?" Christopher replied. "Did you?" Issei asked. "I asked first." Christopher

asked. "I don't like using guns." Issei replied. "makes sense, but you're not the only one who's been

enhanced." Christopher replied revealing his prosthetic arm. Suddenly, Kurobara launched a

concentrated energy blast, which struck Christopher in the head and knocked him out. Mr. Hyodo came

out and Said "Issei. This is Kurobara. The girl I was telling you about. Asia, Kuroka, come. This is the child

I was telling you about. We've been waiting for you. It's okay. Come. Kurobara, It's ok, it's okay. Come.

Come. Come. It's okay. You can stay here, Kurobara. It's safe. Come on.", as Kurobara approached Issei

and yanked her bag out of his hand and followed Kuroka and Mr. Hyodo inside. "hmm….the guy looks

like a priest. Maybe he's JSDF." Asia said, observingly. "Worse. By the way, what's JSDF?" Issei replied.

"Japanese Self Defense Forces. Now, is he by himself?" Asia asked. "not for long." Issei replied. Issei

took Christopher's pistol, and gave it to Asia. "Take him out to the highways and dump him.". Issei said.

"What if he wakes up before I get there?" Asia Asked. Issei Punched Christopher in the stomach, with

devastating effort. "Text me where you are, and I'll come and get you." Issei said, as he went inside and

saw Mr. Hyodo talking with Kurobara. Issei tried to retrieve her bag, only for her to grab hold. "You'll get

it back after I find out what the hell is going on." Issei said, as he pulled harder. "Issei. ISSEI!" Mr. Hyodo

said, as Issei let go, replying with "What?". "I believe that was hers' for a reason." Mr. Hyodo replied.

"Can she say anything?" Issei asked. "we're using sign language." Mr. Hyodo replied. Issei held out 2 pills

and told his father to take them. "we gotta get out of here. It's not safe here anymore. And you can't

have any attack under it. Do you understand?" Issei warned. "Yes, but she needs our help." Mr. Hyodo

replied. "she's not important." Issei said. "Yes, she is." Mr. Hyodo replied. "Yeah? What can she do?

Shoot energy from her hands, or something?" Issei asked, in aggravation.

Chapter 6: Trapped

Asia took an unconscious Christopher to the highway, and took the body out. "Take the gun. Dump the

body. I need to remember that. Issei said he'd get me back after I texted him." Asia thought as she

exited the door of the van that Issei took her to, when he told her to dump Christopher. She went for

the gun, when she gasped in shock at the sight of Christopher having gained consciousness, and

retrieving his Pistol, and grinning confidently, as he said "Oh, You're fucked now, babe." As Christopher's

entourage emerged and took Asia away, and returned to the bunkhouse. Meanwhile, Kurobara went

over to the window and saw Christopher and his Entourage approaching. "It's okay, sit down." Mr.

Hyodo said, as Kurobara sat back down and continued eating her miso soup. Issei Rushed his father out

of the bunkhouse, intending to leave Kurobara behind, unconvinced that she is actually the daughter of

Issei and Kuroka. "We gotta go." Issei said. "Where are we going?!" Mr. Hyodo asked. "We're leaving."

Issei said. "Don't worry. We won't leave you". Mr. Hyodo said to Kurobara. "Issei. The girl. Don't go just

yet." Mr. Hyodo pleaded as they went to the Ford.

Chapter 7: Ambushed

"Issei. We can't leave Kurobara." Mr. Hyodo continued. "Not My problem" Issei replied as he started to

leave, only to be cut off by Christopher himself. "Fuck." Issei thought as he backed away. "Issei." Mr.

Hyodo said. "Yeah, yeah. I'm thinking." Issei replied. "The girl. We can't forget about Kurobara." Mr.

Hyodo replied. "Just shut up." Issei said, as he noticed a priest holding a wanted poster with a picture of

Kurobara. Christopher poked his head in the open car window and said "you must be his old man."

Christopher said, as Issei flung the door open, knocking a nearby priest out. As the priest started to

retaliate, Christopher stopped him. "Where's Asia?!" Issei Yelled. "Why don't you tell me where the girl

is, first?" Christopher said. "Where's Asia?!" Issei said. In a more warning tone. "Maybe I should ask

Abbott. He seems real friendly." Christopher replied. Kuroka came out and said "Over my dead body.

The child is under my protection." Kuroka said, in defiance, only to be ignored. "I told you, she's not

here! Where's Asia, SHITHEAD?!" Issei Shrieked. "I captured her after she took me to the ditch she was

going to leave me in." Christopher replied. Issei put forth a brave offense, only to be promptly restrained

by Christopher's Entourage. Issei managed to Cut off the left hand of one of the priests, and mortally

wound another one, only to be knocked to the ground. All of the priests drew their pistols at him, as he

lay on the ground. "Go to hell." Issei said, only to be kicked in the face. "Son, seeing you like this breaks

my goddamn heart." Christopher said, before realizing where Kurobara was. "I suggest you leave right

now before my excitable Husband over there gets really angry." Kuroka said, in a warning tone, as she

got into a defensive stance. "Move or you will be moved." One of the priests said. "As entertaining as

THAT would be" Christopher said. Kuroka roared and lashed out at the priests launching energy blasts at

the priests, before getting restrained by Christopher's Spear gun. 4 Priests attempted to retrieve

Kurobara, as one of them held out a special restraining device. Kurobara sensed what they were doing

and Killed the soldiers with the greatest of ease, before walking out of the bunkhouse, and tossing the

head of one of the Priests at Christopher. "Oh, Kurobara. Bad girl." Christopher said, in a negative tone,

in response to hearing what he did not expect in the bunkhouse: sounds of Pistol fire, and screams of

anguish. Kurobara continued to approach him, dropping her bag, readying her powers. "Honey, just stay

where you are." Christopher said, pistol drawn. "you want to see your friends, right?" Christopher said,

as one of the priests raised his blade. "Put that down, you idiot! boss wants her alive!" Christopher said,

to the priest. "Kurobara. Kurobara. KUROBARA!" Christopher said, as she brutally murdered much of his

entourage. "move! Now!" Christopher commanded, as the priests tried shooting at her. "Don't shoot

her, you idiots! Boss said bring her in alive, not dead!" Christopher said, in an annoyed tone. "Told you

so." Mr. Hyodo said. "Hang on." Issei said, rushing into the fray as Kurobara left tons of corpses in her

wake. "Holy fucking shit" Issei Thought, as he rushed in to help. Kurobara hid inside the bunkhouse. The

priests persisted in their search. Kurobara ambushed 2 priests which were nervously searching for her. 2

other priests put forth a brave effort to stop Kurobara's advance, but were struck down, by Kurobara's

Shinjutsu magic. As Kurobara ran outside, another priest pinned her to a wall, but he too was

overpowered and killed. Christopher caught her off guard, shooting her in the right breast with his spear

gun, restraining her. Issei stabbed a priest that was about to kill Kurobara using Ascalon, while shooting

the rest with his scavenged Winchester, while 2 more priests were dragging Kurobara away, as she

yanked the spear from her body, she shrieked in furious defiance repeatedly, as the priests were

dragging her away, while one of them shot Issei in the right shoulder, in an attempt to distract him.

Using her Nekomata claws, Kurobara kicked one of the priests, incapacitating him, before letting loose

with 2 energy blasts, killing the priests.

Chapter 8: Escape

After killing a third priest, Kurobara noticed Issei running for the Ford, chasing after a group of priests

turning their attention to Mr. Hyodo, in an attempt to fill Issei with grief, by killing him. Issei Slashed 2

priests as one of them opened the door, while Kurobara wiped out the rest of Christopher's entourage.

After killing the last 3 priests, Kurobara leapt to the top of the Ford, and tore her way inside, through a

window. "Sweetie. Are you alright?" Mr. Hyodo asked. More priests chased after the ford, shooting at

them. One of the bullets impacted Kurobara in the left elbow, before she bit into the empty shell lodged

inside her body and spat it out, as Issei attempted to escape by tearing through a metallic fence, only to

fail, whilst Christopher went to his tank and commanded the operator to chase after the Ford, while

drawing dual devil-purging SMGs. "HOLD ON!" Issei Said, as he drove into a fence, and tried to break

through, only to fail. As the tank advanced, Issei reversed, using the wreckage of the fence, still stuck to

the car, to his advantage, only to get stuck in a mud puddle. Issei, with only 5 slugs left in his scavenged

Winchester, using what little he knows about guns, he tried to shoot the tank, only to miss. "What are

you doing? You don't need that! can't you just use your balance breaker?" Kuroka Suggested. "I can't. It

hurts too much now. My body is too fucked up. The more I use the boosted gear, the more I hurt

myself." Issei Said. "I could try to keep you on this side of the abyss, if you follow my suggestion." Kuroka

Continued. "Shh. I'm trying to concentrate. This isn't as easy as it looks." Issei replied. After 2 missed

shots, one of them impacted the searchlight on the tank, causing the sparks to rupture Christopher's

eyes, partially impairing his eyesight, as he shrieked in agony. "hold up a flare." Christopher said. "I AM

holding up a flare.". Christopher held out 2 wielded Devil Purging Smith and Wesson model 500 pistols,

shooting wildly. Issei tried to fire at him, but missed. "Oh no. CRAP!" Issei said, in surprise, as he drove

off again. He saw a train approaching as 2 groups of priests approached. Issei summoned the boosted

gear to Stab the priests using Ascalon, killing them Issei managed to get past the train, though a

pursuing group of priests got run over, in the process, stopping the rest of the group. The tank fired a

round from its devil purging cannon at the train, causing it to derail, but by the time the path was clear,

Issei had already escaped. "Bring me the Nun!" Christopher said. Meanwhile, Issei continued to escape f

rom the ransacked bunkhouse. "hey, you. Who are you?" Issei asked Kurobara, only to get no response.

"I asked you a question. Who the hell are you!?" Issei asked, in aggravation. "You know who she is!"

Kuroka said. "NO I DON'T!" Issei yelled. "Does she remind you of anyone?" Mr. Hyodo asked, which left I

ssei to ponder for a moment. "Now that you mention it, she does kinda remind me of the Prez a little.".

Issei said. "if you stayed home with me and your mom, this wouldn't have happened!" Mr. Hyodo said.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THIS IS IRREPRESSIBLY FUCKED UP!?" Issei Shrieked. "YES!" Kuroka

and Mr. Hyodo yelled in unison.

Chapter 9: Interrogation

Meanwhile, inside the ruined bunkhouse, Asia was brought before Christopher. "I heard about you. I

think you knew my dad. You helped him build that wall, didn't you? You used to help us.". Christopher

said, realizing who his hostage was. "I think you're confusing me with someone else." Asia said, before

Christopher pistol whipped her in the face. "Wait a minute…You're Freed's son, aren't you? You have his

violent personality" Asia asked, in shock. "Indeed I am, sweetie. Now I'm gonna need you to do one last

thing for the good guys. I need you to track a very special devil. Just one." Christopher said. "Screw that!

I'm not helping you." Asia said. "I knew you'd say that. people don't really change, do they? As a nun,

you were sworn to chastity, right?" Christopher continued, before tearing Asia's robes to shreds, using a

knife hidden in his boot, and then strapping her, with her backside facing up, to a table. "Stop this.

Please!" Asia said. "Not a chance." Christopher said, forcefully tearing Asias panties from her, before

anally fisting her, which scared her into reluctantly agreeing to help Christopher. "All right. I'll do it.

Please, just stop it while I still have my dignity." Asia said. "Good. Then let's get to it, shall we?"

Christopher said.

Chapter 10: The truth

Issei discovered on Xenovia's old cell phone, a video. The contents contained a message: "Issei. This is

serious. What I'm about to show you is illegal in japan, Europe and North America. Our children were

taken from us. They were raised in the wombs of our old friends Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Ravel, Irina,

Myself, Asia, Rosswiesse, and Elmenhilde Karnstein.". after the children were born, their mothers were

sentenced to execution by devil purging squad, and then their bodies were cremated, never to be seen

again. The children had never seen anything of the outside world, because they had never left. They had

not seen the sun, the moon, rain, snow, sleet, hail, or any of god's creatures. The only names they had

were the ones given to them". the video also contained a celebration, before it was stopped by

Christopher, and the director of the project, Dr. Darius Galilei told an employee the following words:

"No. no births. What were you thinking? We don't bathe them, we don't dress them, We don't call them

"baby" or kiss their boo-boos. Don't think of them as children. Think of them as things. With patents and

copyrights. I need hardly remind you that disobedience, or straying from, the experiment is an act of

treason against fellow priests. If this happens again, you will be tried as a traitor and a major liability,

and you will be punished. Harshly. Now get out of my face and get back to work, and do not approach

me again unless it's important, or unless I send for you. If I find you doing this again, I will be VERY angry.

And you won't like me when I'm angry. Do I make myself clear? ". The employee's response was cut off

by another message: "These children have no proof of any kind that they exist. They thought we were

too dumb to understand, but they were sorely mistaken." As she showed physical evidence of a priest

ordering Ex, the son of Rias, to "Use his power". In response, Ex used his power of destruction to destroy

the test dummy set up for him, as well as some priests, which resulted in him being restrained, before

the message continued. "These priests are turning our kids into killers.". the phone ran out of battery

shortly after. "You took Xenovia's offer. You said you'd take her there." Mr. Hyodo said. "What is she?"

Issei asked. "She's our daughter." Kuroka replied. "They know who you are." Mr. Hyodo replied. "I don't

want to talk about it." Issei said. "Issei." Mr. Hyodo Replied. "Just stop." Issei said, in an exasperated

tone. "I have to pee." Mr. Hyodo Said. Issei saw Kurobara riding on a bucking bronco. When the machine

stopped, she assumed it was broken. She was trying to force it to keep going, but Issei went to her and

put another lira in the slot. "Last ride." Issei said, before taking Mr. Hyodo to the bathroom. Mr. Hyodo

sat down and Pulled his trousers down as he said to Issei, in response to escorting him there: "Stop it for

God's sake, at least do it myself.", before Issei responded with "yeah. But, you're not doing it. Just get on

with it". "Not with you standing there." Mr. Hyodo said. "Trust me, I'm not looking.". Kurobara, unaware

of how stores work, just took food and a pair of sunglasses before the store owner said "Hello! Hi

there!", as Kurobara turned around. "You know you got to pay for those, right?" the owner continued,

as Kurobara lumbered closer "Hey! Where's your Mommy and Daddy huh? Come on." As he snatched

what she took from her hands he said "That's enough… These too." Before Kurobara Knocked him down.

"Holy Shit!" the owner said, in surprise, as Kurobara growled in defiance, intending to kill him. "HEY!

NOT OKAY!" Issei Shrieked, intervening on the Owner's behalf. "Sorry about that. confused daughter.

Oh, By the way, do you sell any phone chargers?" Issei said, before the owner pointed to the counter.

Issei got one of the chargers and paid the owner, both for the sunglasses and the Charger, as well as a

Cuban cigar for himself, before escorting Kurobara out. "Come on. Get in the car." Issei said, as they got

back. Issei waited for his father to finish, before helping him back to the car. Issei charged the cell phone

and continued the message, while Mr. Hyodo and Kurobara were sleeping, and Kuroka was sleeping

naked next to Issei, who was still awake long enough to hear the message: as the children grew older,

they became more difficult to control." Before footage was shown of Zen, the son of Xenovia rebelling

along with the rest of the children. The message continued after that: "The priests were turning our kids

into weapons, with the intent of teaching them to kill. Their methods were quite Draconian. The

experiment was a total failure, after deciding that the children were useless, they tried to cast them out,

but this ultimately resulted in some of them escaping, but Robertina and Ernestine were not so

fortunate. Robertina was stabbed by Christopher Sellzen, the son of Freed Sellzen and Chief of security

of the priests working for Darius Galilei, the son of Valper Galilei, and the director of the experiment,

and Ernestine was Shot by a devil-purging round fired from Christopher's pistol. Now they are working

on something new. Something they think is better than our kids. The training of a lost soul, disfigured by

greed, envy, and psychosis. They called her "ROBOTICALLY AUGMENTED YOUTH NUMERIZATION ALPHA

RHO EPSILON", or "R.A.Y.N.A.R.E.", as an acronym. They must have been successful. It was 9 days ago

they tried to kill our kids. I saved most of them, but not all. I read about a place, overseas, which they

call "Fort Zhu-Rong", presumably named after the Chinese god of fire. The fort is at the mountains of the

black sea." The rest of the footage consisted of several priests defecting and helping the children escape,

overpowering the priests. The Message continued: "If you're watching this, I'm dead. I was separated

from all of the kids except for Kurobara. There's no more Liras. I lied about that. Kurobara's not my

daughter, but I love her LIKE a daughter. You might not feel the same, but she loves you. Please. I'm not

one to beg, but please take her to the rest of our kids. Goodbye." Before she held a discarded devil

purging pistol and shooting herself in the head, killing her, at the same time as she pressed the "stop

recording" button. The video ended after that. Issei continued driving, until he arrived at the bustling

city of Istanbul itself. "I didn't know priests could switch sides." Issei thought.

Chapter 11: To Track a Devil

Christopher and his escort went inside a familiar looking convenience store. As Christopher and his

escort went in, the owner said "Whatever it is you're selling, I'm not interested.". "Shut your fucking

mouth, asshole!" Christopher yelled. After a while, they gave up and left. Asia, naked and terrified, was

grabbed by 2 priests. "Back in the cage. You did your job." One of the priests said, before they moved

on, after a while, they stopped when they saw a man in a white coat approaching the truck and

confronting Asia. "I'm Dr. Galilei, but you can call me Darius if you wish. My client tells me you've been

somewhat resistant. We believe you have been disclosing delayed information to ensure your friends

stay one step ahead. I'm offering you a possibility of redemption, Asia-To protect the world and save

your friends in the process, and the girl is a rather small price to pay for that. unlike you, she is impure.

She wasn't born in the womb of a human mother; she was born in the stomach of a monster." Darius

said. "I did all I could and they raped me and beat me. Your priests are just a bunch of sick, religious

fucks!" Asia yelled, in defiance. Darius Chuckled, and smiled as he said "I agree. The Priests were very

ineffective, I only choose to bear, but I need someone to point us in the right direction "what does he

have, The old devil? Alzheimer's? he's just a birdbrained rube, with self-pain inducing Sacred gear, and

degenerating, antiquated, useless human weaponry. there's still plenty of fight left in him, but for the

record, I want to make it clear to you, that the reason his boosted gear is hurting him, is because his

health is failing, due to his aging body."

Chapter 12: A Visit to the City

"This is where we're hiding. Ridiculous." Mr. Hyodo said. "No. we're going to a hotel to rest for a while.

Issei went to a hotel and went inside the lobby to check in. Kurobara looked at the sign for a department

store. "Come on." Issei said. "We need clothes." Mr. Hyodo said, before they shopped for new clothes.

Issei went to the elevator with Kuroka, Kurobara, and Mr. Hyodo. Kurobara started hitting random

buttons. "NOT A TOY!" Issei said, yanking her away. "Stay here." Issei said, as the elevator stopped.

"Sorry. Wheelchair." Issei said, to the people wanting to get on. When they went to their room, Mr.

Hyodo held out a fedora and said. "I believe this is yours." "I'll put it on later. Don't want to get caught

wearing American fashion in THIS neighborhood. Issei went to his bedroom to change from his tattered

overcoat outfit into a fresh set of clothes and put the fedora on. Issei went out of the room to notice Mr.

Hyodo and Kurobara watching "The Seven Samurai" together, while Kuroka was sleeping in the

bedroom. "this is a very famous movie, Kurobara. I first saw it in a theater in my hometown when I was

your age." Mr. Hyodo said. Issei looked at various folders containing information on the children.

"Hmm…so Ex was the Prez's son. Kurenai was Akeno's daughter. Robertina was Ravel's daughter, but

Who is Elmenhilde Karnstein? Ernestine's mother? Now then, Helmwige was Rossweisse's daughter, Airi

was Asia's kid, Shirayuki is Koneko's daughter, Shin was Irina's kid, and…HOLY FUCK! Dad was right.

Kurobara really IS my daughter. I should've known" Issei thought. Issei also found some Manga volumes

of "Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō", before leaving the bedroom and asking Kurobara "You read these

in your spare time? Huh. Looks like we got us an "Everyday life with monster girls" Fan. You do know

that it's just made up bullshit, right? Every monster in these books aren't real. In the real world, there

are no monsters." Issei said. "Issei. Stop." Mr. Hyodo said. "Hang on, Dad. Kurobara. This shit is Ice

cream for Bed pissers. Xenovia's been feeding you a bunch of Grade-A Bullshit!" Issei said. "I don't think

she needs reminding of life's impermanence." Kuroka said. "I'm gonna give this a ride. Give him 2 more

pills from this bottle. 1 hour." Issei said, as he left. He abandoned the ford and found a 1934 Chevrolet

Master 5 Window Coupe and took THAT to a strip club. Issei just sat at the bar, with the intent of

Drinking and looking at girls' breasts to forget about what happened at the town church back in Japan,

while also looking at one of the aforementioned volumes, and noticed that the area he was to go to,

looked exactly the same as depicted in part of the manga. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Issei

Shrieked, which drew undue attention from everyone in the club. "Sorry. Just thinking out loud." Issei

said, as he let himself out, and went back to the Chevrolet, and took it back to the hotel, only to find a

strange looking, purple colored mist. "Aw, shit." Issei thought as he ran to the hotel room quickly to find

a group of priests trying to kill Kuroka, Mr. Hyodo, and Kurobara. Dispatching the Priests quickly, Issei

gave 2 pills to his father and calmed his companions and his father down, causing the mist to dissipate.

"Sorry." Kuroka said. "We gotta get outta here." Issei replied, before they grabbed their things and went

to the ride Issei found. Kurobara was fooling around with the locks. Despite Issei's efforts to stop her,

she didn't comply. "She's a child, Issei." Mr. Hyodo said. "Our child, no less." Kuroka said. "How long's it

been since I gave you your meds?" Issei asked. "2 days, I guess." Mr. Hyodo said. "I wish this wouldn't

have happened." Issei said to Kuroka. "Hey. I was just trying to protect our daughter." Kuroka said. "You

didn't "Do" anything! You just freaked out, and had a fucking OUTBURST, and then summoned your

stupid voodoo!" Issei yelled. "I guess you prefer me pharmaceutically castrated, muttering on and on

like a lunatic. SOOO much easier for you!" Kuroka said, sarcastically. "Easier?! Jesus! There's nothing

easier. NOTHING!" Issei said. "Yes, yes! Blaming someone else for your boring-as-hell shit." Kuroka

finished. "I get it. It's a big Fucking disappointment." Issei replied. "You lack a sense of purpose, don't

you?" Kuroka said. "I have no Idea what that means, but I don't care!" Issei replied. "there is a young

Nekomata sitting in this transport. And where we are taking her, there are others. Does that mean

nothing to you?" Kuroka asked. "Oh yeah, yeah it means nothing to me. Especially since Xenovia made

all this bullshit up, from fucking romance mangas. Kurobara- Give that to him, take out two pills and give

that to him. Now." Issei said, as Kurobara complied. Mr. Hyodo took the pills down with a sip of water. A

cargo truck passed by, as Issei cursed in response. "You shouldn't curse in front of children, you know."

Mr. Hyodo said. "WHAT?! She can gut a man with her feet and she can't hear a few bad fucking

words?!" Issei yelled. "she can learn to be better, you know" Kuroka said. "Better than me?" Issei asked.

"Actually, yes." Kuroka said. "I believe the claws in her foot are the result of her gender." Mr. Hyodo

said. "that expected?" Issei asked. "In a pride of lions, the female is both hunter and caregiver. She uses

her front claws for hunting, and her back claws for defense, thus ensuring their survival." Mr. Hyodo

explained. "Huh. Learn something new every day" Issei said, before hearing a siren. "Aw, Fuck! The

Cops!" Issei yelled. "what do they want?" Kuroka asked. "Just act natural." Issei said. "I think we might

have been going too fast." Mr. Hyodo said. "are you sure that's all It is?" Kuroka said. "if that were the

case, there would be a LOT more than just her behind us. Kurobara—please don't kill her. All right?"

Issei replied. Kurobara nodded in agreement. "License and registration please." The officer said as she

approached the car window. Issei took the license registration from the glovebox and gave it to the

officer. "Just how fast do you think you were going, Mr. Hyodo?" the patrol officer said. "16…ish" Issei

guessed. "16? More like 86…ish." The officer replied. "Yeah, yeah, very funny." Issei said. "That was not

an attempt at humor." The patrol officer replied. "I was being sarcastic." Issei said, exasparated. "I see.

Now, you're not from around here. It's harvest season. You need to be more careful." The officer said,

returning the car identification card, before looking Kurobara in the eye "Is this your daughter?" The

officer asked, suspiciously. "yes, ma'am" Issei replied. "what's your name, honey?" the officer asked,

only to get no answer. "Oh. She's uh…hold on. Dad, what's the word?" Issei said. "mute." Mr. Hyodo

said. "OK. Thanks, Dad. She's mute." Issei explained. "She DOES have a name, right?" the officer asked.

"ummm…..Rei." Issei explained, dishonestly. The officer removed her glasses before asking Kurobara "Is

that your name, honey?", to which Kurobara nodded, instinctively. "Do you recognize this man as your

father?" the officer said, to which Kurobara nodded. "Am I to assume that this woman is your wife?" the

officer asked. "Indeed I am." Kuroka replied. "Good. All I need to know from you." "Pardon me, officer, if

I could interject…" Mr. Hyodo said. "yes, sir?" the officer said. "My son has a bit of a "Lead foot" as it

Were. It means he likes to drive quickly. But still, I tried telling him that the Topkapı Palace is not going

anywhere." Mr. Hyodo said. "I know what "Lead Foot" Means, sir" the officer said. "Oh. You'll have to

excuse my son. He's a little on the slow side, intellectually speaking" Mr. Hyodo replied. "I see. So your

son is basically an idiot." the officer said. "essentially." Mr. Hyodo said. "Mr. Hyodo, If you'll just sign

here…" the officer said. Issei signed the box and handed the pen and the box back to the officer. "You

have a very interesting family. DO try to keep them safe." The officer said, before leaving in her car. Issei

continued driving and noticed something strange coming from the aforementioned cargo truck.

Chapter 13: Stampede

The cargo hold on the truck opened, and several horses ran out, and would not go back inside. "We

should help them." Mr. Hyodo said. "No. gotta keep going, Dad. Somebody'll come along." Issei said.

"Someone HAS come along." Kuroka said. Issei drove closer to the truck. "I got this." Kuroka said, before

using her magic to control the horses into returning to their mobile stable, before Issei came out and

said "You guys need a hand?.", before Issei, and 3 of the horse owners went on all 4 sides of the truck

and pushed it on the road. "Thank you. My name is Enrico." One of the farmers said. "Issei." Issei said.

"this is my wife, Maria, and my son Dino. Is that your daughter over there?" Enrico said. "Yep.

That's….Rei, that's my Dad, whose name escapes me right now, and that's my wife, Kasumi." Issei said.

"can we treat you to a good meal, to show our appreciation? we don't live far from here." Maria said.

"That would be lovely." Mr. Hyodo said, in the distance. Issei took his father and set him down in his

wheelchair, before going with Kuroka, Kurobara, Dino, Maria, and Enrico, to their farmhouse.

Chapter 14: An Unexpected meeting

After dinner was made, everyone sat down. "Before we eat, let's say grace, first". "Just so we're clear,

my family and I are Jews."(Note: This is a subtle way of avoiding a headache due to praying, being a devil) Issei

said. "you don't need to join in, then." Enrico said, as he and the rest of his family closed their eyes and

stood in prayer as they said in unison "O Lord, we thank you, for our new friends, the Hyodos, who came

to our aid, and the food we are about to eat. Amen.", before Enrico handed a bowl of spinach over to

Issei. "Thanks." Issei said, as he took a bit of spinach before passing It on to Kurobara who was eating

the spinach with her fingers. "Use this." Issei said, pointing to a nearby spoon. "there's plenty more if

she wants." Maria said. "She's fine." Issei said. "Oh, my. What a spread." Kuroka said. "This is delicious!"

Mr. Hyodo said. "I've never had Turkish food before." Issei said. "So, where are you headed?" Enrico

said. "Sultanahmet" Issei said. "our trip has been Long overdue, as a matter of fact. We're city folk. We

always wanted to take a vacation away from the city. Just me, My son, and his wife and daughter, offto

see the country and the people who live there." Mr Hyodo said. "Sounds nice. I've been trying to get

Enrico to take a vacation for a while now." Maria said. "If I leave, who's going to take care of this place?"

Enrico said. "Exactly. I say let it go." Maria said. "and go where?" Enrico said. "the Lord will provide."

Maria replied. "I'm still waiting for the lord to provide me a new thresher." Enrico said. "Honestly, I love

to travel someday." Maria said. "And I bet you will." Issei said. "I could drop out of school." Dino said.

"OK, let's not go THAT far." Maria said. "No, really. I'll do it." Dino said. "no." Maria said. "why not? You

want to travel, I want to travel, Dad wants to travel. It's the perfect plan" Dino said. "now WHY would

you want to do that, my friend?" Kuroka asked. "Careful. You're speaking to a girl who was part of a

school club once. Lotta years, right, honey?" Issei said. "Yes. It was a bit of a…special needs research

club." Kuroka explained "Good description, honey." Issei said. "He was in it, too." Kuroka continued. "I

Got kicked out a few times." Issei said. "If I were president, I'd say you were a good member but the

words would haunt me." Kuroka said, jokingly. "What about you, Issei? Have you married before her?"

Maria asked. "Was. His first wife passed." Mr. Hyodo said. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Maria replied. "She was

president of the aforementioned research club. I knew her for quite some time. She was so pretty. Her

name was Rias Gremory. she died giving childbirth."(Note: This is a subtle way to avoid telling the truth,

much like Issei using fake names, to refer to Kuroka and Kurobara) Kuroka said, dishonestly. After a long

pause, Issei chuckled and said "I'm sorry…I think she's a little confused. I'm sorry", before standing up

and saying "I can't thank you enough for this. The food was great but we gotta go." Issei said. "you need

to rest, don't you?" Enrico said. "We'll find a motel" Issei said. "the nearest motel is 2 hours from here

and it's not even that nice" Maria said. "We have a perfectly fine room upstairs for you and your wife,

and your father and daughter can sleep on the couch, down here. "look, you seem like a nice guy,

Enrico, but I'm sorry." Issei said. "We could leave at the break of dawn, so to speak." Mr. Hyodo said.

"OK. Come on, dad. Let's get you settled down here." Issei said as he rolled his father over to the stairs

and carried him to the bathroom and helped him wash his face. "Want some dessert, sweetie?" Dino

said. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Mr. Hyodo started complaining about the situation "Two days on the

road, only one meal, Hardly any sleep. She is 11 and I'm fucking 90, Goddammit." Mr. Hyodo said.

"There is 101 reasons to keep moving." Issei Replied. "I'm not just some cube of tofu, Issei!" Mr. Hyodo

said. "Now, let me tuck you in" Issei said. "after we leave, we should take Kurobara to her friends at Fort

Zhu-Rong", and then we'll buy a boat and we'll all live on the ocean". Mr. Hyodo said. "Take the pills."

Issei said, handing them to Mr. Hyodo, as he took them down, just before a water malfunction took

place. "What the fuck?" Issei asked. "What's going on? Dino! Fill the tub before we lose pressure.

Honey, check the sink. They are not going to leave this for you." Enrico said. "You might as well handle it

now. Can't wait till morning. Cause it rained last night. We have three guests, and a sink full of dishes.".

"Alright. Alright. The pumping station that supplies us is a Mile and a half. Sometimes it gets itself shut

off." Enrico explained, as Issei put his father on the couch. "My son would be happy to go with you" Mr.

Hyodo said. "No, it's all right." Enrico said. "I could go." Dino said. "No. you have homework." Maria

said. "I'll go. I just need to get my dad settled." Issei said, as he tucked his father in. "You want TV? They

have TV here." Issei said. "no. I'm fine." Mr. Hyodo said. "Get some rest." Issei said. "you know, Issei,

this is what life looks like—a home with people who love each other. A safe place. You should take a

moment to feel it. "yep, it is just like our old family lifestyle, all right. I do miss mom." Issei said. "Me

too. You still have time, you know." Mr. Hyodo said. "Dad, the world, is not the same as it was. We're

taking a big risk sticking around here, and you know that, and where we're going, Fort Zhu-Rong, doesn't

exist. Xenovia got it from a manga, you understand? Not real." Issei said. "It is for Kurobara. It is, for

Kurobara." Mr. Hyodo replied. "Get some rest." Issei said, as he went downstairs, to leave with Enrico to

go to the pump together. "the sheriff out here brought up everything up except for us. We wouldn't sell.

They filed under Eminent domain. Now they mess with our water. Couple of months ago, someone

poisoned our dogs." Enrico said. "So they were on highways today on those trucks?" Issei asked. "I don't

know, I guess so. Hold that." Enrico replied holding out a wrench, preparing to pry the gate open with a

set of bolt cutters. The Sheriff and his goons are a bunch of dinosaurs—they're tough, but their just a

bunch of airheads. And it all tastes like shit, too." Enrico said. "Why do people eat?" Issei asked. "I don't

know. Here. Drink it. Corn liquor. It'll make you stronger, sexier, whatever. Used to be a time, when a

bad day was just a bad day." Enrico said. "mine are still on." Issei said, before looking at the flooding

pipes on the pump. "WHOA! Looks like we're gonna be here a while." Issei thought. Meanwhile,

Kurobara went to Dino' s room, and looked at the trophies in there. "Those are for Horse racing. Those

are for Rodeo stunts, and those are for pole vaulting. All 2nd and 3rd place. I'm not too good, but my dad

makes me." Dino said, as Kurobara listened closely to the sound of faint music coming from Dino's

Walkman. "Did you want to listen?" Dino asked, to which Kurobara nodded. "after listening to part of a

song, Dino asked "You like it?", before Kurobara nodded. "Here. You can have it for tonight, and I'll get it

back from you tomorrow." Dino said, loaning Kurobara his Walkman. Meanwhile, After Issei fixed the

pipes, Enrico asked him "how long has your daughter been like that?". "What?" Issei asked. "Mute."

Enrico asked. "Since the beginning" Issei said, as he took off his coat and his shirt, now drenched with

water and sweat. "in a lot of ways, I envy you. The nonsense that comes out of their mouths when they

get around Dino's age? Ha!" Enrico replied. just then, a truck approached Enrico and Issei. "Shit. Don't

worry I got this. stay here." Enrico said, getting a gun, before confronting the driver, who was revealed

to be the sheriff. "Evening, Mr. Argento. What brings you out this way?" the sheriff asked. "Ask your

boys." Enrico said. "You do know you're trespassing, right?" The Sheriff replied. "I had a lease with the

previous owner." Enrico said. "What a bunch of crap!" the sheriff replied, derisively as Issei stepped

closer. "Who's this?" The sheriff asked. "why don't you go home and jack off to some episodes of "Milky

Spiral 7", or something?!" Issei yelled. "Hey Carl. Looks like Mr. Argento hired some muscle." The sheriff

said. "looks that way." Carl replied. "he's just a friend." Enrico said. "your friend's got a big mouth." The

Sheriff replied. "I get that a lot." Issei replied. "I bet you've heard this before." The Sheriff said, loading

his rifle, and making a cocking sound. "More so than I like" Issei replied. "You the drill: I'm gon' count to

three, and you're going to walk away." The Sheriff said, pointing his gun at Enrico. "One." The Sheriff

started. "I have a right to this property." Enrico said. "Two." The Sheriff continued in a warning tone. "I

have a lawyer now." Enrico said. Issei snatched the rifle and used his knee to break it cleanly in half and

throw the halves at the sheriff, knocking him down. "Three." Issei said. "you okay, boss?" Carl asked.

"Go." Issei said. "give me my goddamn hat." The Sheriff muttered. As if on cue, Carl gave the Sheriff his

hat. "GO!" Issei shrieked, as the sheriff and his goons left in their truck. "you got skill." Enrico said.

"Some." Issei replied. "By the way, you, your wife and your son—you're the Argento Family?" Issei

asked, in surprise. "Yep that's us." Enrico said. "I met your daughter. You abandoned her. You named

her Asia, if I remember correctly". Issei replied. "You knew her?" Enrico asked. "Oh, yeah. We were very

close friends. I always wondered what her birth family was like. When she told me she was abandoned

in front of a local church, she didn't tell me much about her family. I was only told that she was

abandoned." Issei replied. "what happened to her after that?" Enrico asked. "Long story. I'd rather not

get into it." Issei replied, as they returned to the farmhouse. Meanwhile, in the living room, a female

looking silhouetted figure appeared.

Chapter 14: A Horrid occurrence

"Akeno? Is that you?" Mr. Hyodo asked, as the figure walked closer. "don't wake her yet. Let her sleep

for another hour." Mr. Hyodo said, as the figure walked closer to Mr. Hyodo. "You know, I was having,

without a doubt, the most perfect night I've had in a very long time. But with my wife gone, I don't

deserve it, do I? not since I found out the truth. Did you really think I wouldn't find out that my son was

turned into a "Devil"? but don't worry. I love him no matter what happens to him. Until 2 days ago, I

didn't know. You wouldn't tell me. That's why I assumed Issei was still human. But I think I finally

understand you." Mr. Hyodo said, as the figure, who is revealed to be a familiar looking fallen angel who

has been augmented to be stronger, straddled him, as he asked in confusion "Akeno? is that you? You

look funny.", and then fatally stabbed him with a light spear, seconds before Kurobara lashed out at her,

using her Nekomata claws against her. Even though she managed to bore a hole in the fallen angel's left

thigh, as well as her right cheekbone, and left claw marks in her shoulder pads, the fallen angel threw

her off by bashing her into nearby walls, before restraining her, seconds before she started bleeding. But

it was not human blood that came out of her. It was a toxic black, slimy substance that leaked from her

wounds. Meanwhile, Darius and Christopher are monitoring what she is doing. "Fantastic." Darius said,

in awe. "You said you only needed the girl." Asia said. "Your friends had every chance, and so did you."

Darius replied. meanwhile, back in the farmhouse, "Leave her alone." Dino said, with a baseball bat in

hand, before he whacked her in the face, three times, causing her face to bleed even more, as well as

giving her a black eye, she cast a light spear and stabbed him in the chest, killing him. Maria, with a

coach gun in her hands, cut her off as she carried Kurobara away. "Put her down." Maria said, before

shooting her in the chest, causing her to leak more of the acidic slime she has for blood even more.

Enrico came in and said "HONEY! What's going on?!". "STAY DOWN THERE, ENRICO!" Maria said, in a

frightened tone, before shooting her again, in the waist, causing her acidic blood to leak more profusely,

only for the fallen angel to slit Maria's throat. Enrico came up and punched her in the face, only for him

to be killed along with her and Dino. Issei, realizing what had happened thought "OH MY GOD! Who

could've done this?". "Dad. DAD!" Issei said, in a concerned tone, before rushing upstairs, noticing the

corpses of the ill-fated Argento Family. "Uh-oh. This does not look good." Issei thought. "Oh, my god,

DAD!" Issei said, in a frightened tone. Issei put the pill bottle in his father's hand, and used it to cover

the hole in his chest, in a vain attempt to staunch the bleeding. "I thought it was Akeno." Mr. Hyodo

said. "First of all, she's dead. Also, she had a ponytail. A really long one." Issei replied. Issei took his

father's dying body to the coupe, and said "Hang in there, dad. Everything's going to be all right." Issei

said. "It's too late for me. I think I see the light. Goodbye, son. I'll be happy knowing I can see your

mother in heaven." Mr. Hyodo muttered before finally dying. The fallen angel went closer to the truck.

"Here it comes." Darius said. "pick it up" Christopher said. "No. don't!" Asia warned. "Quiet, you!"

Darius said, slapping her in the face, before pinching her nipples. "We worked hard on that experiment.

We thought we could control them. But you can't nurture devils. You can only make them from

scratch!" Darius continued, before the Sheriff's truck approached. "Who the fuck is that?" Christopher

asked. "Local Constabulary, no doubt." Darius replied. "Enrico Argento! Get the hell out here,

Goddammit!" the Sheriff yelled. After several fruitless attempts to call out the owner of the farmhouse,

Carl interrupted him. "Hey. She looks pretty. We could use some muscle." Carl said. "good point. Say,

gorgeous. We're looking for some muscle. Now, I don't know what you cost, but my men and I—we'll

start you off with 500,000,000,000 lira. A week, that is." The sheriff said, only for the fallen angel to

lumber closer. "You'd better stay where you are, sister. I'm the law out here." The Sheriff said, before

shooting her in the face with his pistol, only for her to cast a light spear and decaptitate the sheriff.

"HOLY SHIT!" Carl exclaimed as he shot her twice in the navel, before getting stabbed in the chest and

dying. Several of the sheriff's entourage shot at her, only for her to impale them, one by one, killing

them. "We need to intervene." Darius said. "This one's all yours, doc." Christopher said, before Darius

attempted to call the Fallen angel back, as she continued massacring her newfound opponents:

"RAYNARE! That's Enough! Get Back here! Stop it! Stop it Right Now! NO! COME! STOP IT RIGHT THIS

INSTANT!" Darius yelled, but of course she didn't listen, as she killed the last of the Sheriff's Escort.

Asia reached for 2 grenades, as Darius said "Christopher. I need you!". "I'll have to do this myself."

Christopher said. "May the lord have mercy on your souls." Asia said, in defiance as she pulled the pins,

and dropped them, in a kamikaze attack. "GRENADE!" one of the Priests yelled, seconds before the

truck, Asia, and Darius' Escort got destroyed in the explosion, and mortally wounding Darius and

Christopher, while also destroying the latter's prosthetic arm. "Good. Now pick her up." Darius

commanded as Raynare stepped closer.

Chapter 16: The Standoff

Realizing what had happened, and in a moment of questionable judgement Issei rushed in, boosted

gear at the ready, and initiated a bold, yet unexpected attack, and a dangerous one at that as he

stabbed her in the cheek and slashed her neck and repeatedly stabbed her in the nipples, and drove his

blade deep into her navel and Shrieked "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND ME?!", only to get no response.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Issei continued. Issei initially managed

to get the upper hand, slashing her in the chest and shoulders, frantically. Raynare roared in defiance as

she cast a light spear and stabbed Issei in the shoulder and threw him overhead. Raynare tried to stab I

ssei in the head, but Issei Blocked her attach using Ascalon, before rolling out of the way, when Raynare

attempted to stab him, only to miss and hit the grass, as Issei Slashed his blade right across her lips and

then her back, before Raynare cast a light spear and Slashed Issei in the back, twice, incapacitating him.

Issei attempted to limp away, but Raynare continued her onslaught, stabbing Issei in the chest

repeatedly, and then throwing him overhead onto a tire. Issei rolled out of the way, and attempted to

fight back, as she forced Ascalon upwards, and Stabbed his left armpit, before tossing him overhead. But

little did she know that Kuroka, using the coupe, and what little she knew of Human transportation,

rammed into her, forcing her onto several sharp edges. Issei Shot Raynare Repeatedly with his

scavenged Winchester, boring holes in her forehead, before she fell unconscious, after being hit by 3

slugs. Issei limped closer to Kurobara and carried her to the coupe, and turned to notice a dying and

Charred Asia. "Whatever she did, it was brave, but Reeeeaaal stupid." Issei thought, as Asia crawled

closer and gave Issei a sad goodbye, before she finally died. Issei put Kurobara inside the coupe, and

rested against the aforementioned tire. "Oh my God! Are you alright?" Kuroka said, in shock and fear.

"got….Cooked by those spears, but thanks to your arrival, I'm…still in one piece. I just need to rest my

eyes for a few." Issei replied, as he fell asleep. "This isn't good." Kuroka thought, as she took Issei's

unconscious body into the coupe and then removed her kimono, and then Held Issei to her breasts, and

felt Issei's bleeding teeth sucking on her nipples, as her breast milk came into his mouth, mixing with the

blood that came from his gums. 3 hours later, Issei tapped Kuroka and said "Okay, OKAY, Kuroka.". "I'm

just glad you're still alive and kicking." Kuroka replied with relief. "Yeah, me too." Issei replied, before

they kept going. Kurobara kept shrieking in a feral state of rage, trying to break free. "Hold still!" Issei

said, as he used Ascalon to free Kurobara from her restraints. Darius recovered and got up as

Christopher regained consciousness. As they called for a group of priests and then they used a magic

circle to jump to their headquarters, while also sending for a squad of priests to recover Raynare. As if

on cue, the priests arrived and pried an unconscious Raynare from the sharp edges that impaled her.

"It's all right. It's all right. You did good. We'll help you heal. Just breathe. You're a strong willed fallen

angel by any measure. Your body has work to do. Through the process of Hemostasis, angiogenesis,

epithelialization, and Stem cell proliferization, this potion will help you heal, AND make you stronger." A

nearby priest said, opening Raynare's mouth and pouring the potion down her throat, causing her

wounds to heal. Meanwhile, Issei stopped at a forest area and buried the corpse of his now-deceased

father. "Well…he was the only family I had left, after I abandoned Japan and my old friends and loves."

Issei said. After a long pause, Kuroka tried to comfort Issei, only for him to have a vision of Raynare

ranting about how Issei uttered her name in a casual manner: "I do LOVE a man with spirit. But I'm

afraid this is over now.". Issei suddenly lost his mind, and went to the coupe, intending to abandon

Kuroka and Kurobara, only for the engine to start sputtering. Issei, in a fit of rage, smashed the car

Repeatedly, cursing as he did so, before passing out.

Chapter 17: The Revival

Issei woke up in a medical office, and noticed a familiar face. "well. Look who finally woke up. I was

worried I'd have to tell those 2 nice girls in the waiting room that their daddy/husband was gone. I was

wondering when I'd get the chance to treat one of your kind. There are so few of you left! Say, Haven't I

seen you before? You're Issei, aren't you? What are you doing in Turkey?" the doctor said, revealed to

be Issei's old client, Morisawa. "Yeah, well…Good to see you again too, Morisawa. What I'm doing here

is a long, sad story, and I'd REALLY rather not get into it. Well, gotta get going." Issei replied, getting up

from the bed. "No, do not do that. What you need is rest and treatment. You need to check yourself

somewhere." Morisawa replied. "I'll be fine." Issei said. "No, you're not! Look- I know that you're a devil,

but that doesn't change the fact that inside you is poisoning you, slowly killing you. You have to check

yourself into a hospital, find out what it is." Morisawa said. "I KNOW what it is." Issei replied. "Look. If

you don't want to go to a hospital, maybe I can help you. Maybe I can run some tests." Morisawa

pleaded. "Look. I'm glad to see you again, Morisawa, but If you wanna save a life, do yourself a favor

and save your own, by forgetting we were here. Let's go, Kuroka." Issei said, as he left, with Kuroka and

Kurobara. Issei and Kuroka followed Kurobara to an abandoned 1960 Pontiac. "Kids…they just can't take

shit, these days. Listen, Kurobara, I don't know how you got me here, but….thank you" Issei said, before

hearing the first words he ever heard Kurobara say: "Verði þér að góðu"(Literal translation: "You're

welcome."). "yep….wait. you can talk?" Issei said, in shock. Kurobara nodded. "YOU can Talk?!" Issei

asked. Kurobara nodded once more. "Fuck. Well, WHAT WAS THAT BULLSHIT FOR THE LAST

MOTHERFUCKING MILES!? HUH!?" Issei shrieked, only for Kurobara to protest in Icelandic: "Ég bjargaði

lífi þínu, og þetta er takk sem ég fæ frá eigin föður mínum?!" ("I saved your life, and this is the thanks I

get from my own father?!"), as she continued protesting, when Issei interrupted: "Shut up. Shut up!

Shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Issei yelled. "Ex, Kuranai, Zen, Airi, Shirayuki, Shin,

Helmwige." Recited Kurobara. "WHO THE FUCK ARE THOSE?!" Issei shrieked. "They're your other

children, Issei." Kuroka explained. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Issei replied. "Ex, Kuranai, Zen, Airi,

Shirayuki, Shin, Helmwige. Black sea." Kurobara said, pointing to the label of where Xenovia wanted Issei

to take Kurobara, on the paper, that enclosed the Lira that Issei was given, before saying "Black sea.

Vinsamlegast. Issei tried to grab the Liras, only for Kurobara to take it away and say "Vinsamlegast",

before Issei took the Liras. "Listen. Xenovia, she read too many stories, all right?! Too FUCKING many

stories." Issei yelled. Kurobara held out a "Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō" Manga, and said "Ég er að

segja sannleikann.". "I've seen it. I'VE SEEN IT!", Issei yelled before opening the manga, and pointed at a

panel, and said "You see this place? It's not real. None of it is. It doesn't exist.". "Já. JÁ! Já, Black Sea."

Kurobara pleaded. "It's a fantasy, OK?! You see that? You see those names? Those are just the people

who made this whole thing up. This thing, it happened once, and they just turned it into a big fucking

lie." Issei yelled, only for Kurobara to continue protesting and take out a map. "Yes, YES! I understand.

This is a long way. You understand?! I am NOT Taking YOU to the Black sea. Listen. I am Irrepressibly

Fucked up! And I can't get you there. It is a 2 day drive, and I am not taking you-" Issei declared, before

Kurobara cut him off when she growled and punched Issei in the face. "HEY! DON'T. FUCKING. HIT ME!"

Issei yelled. Kurobara growled again, and Issei shrieked "DON'T HIT ME!". "Issei. I think we should go

here." Kuroka said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Issei shrieked. repeated the following words: "Ex, Kuranai,

Zen, Airi, Shirayuki, Shin, Helmwige.". "Stop saying those names! Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT Sto—oh, fuck

it. FINE! You can see for yourself. I'll take you to fucking fantasyland." Issei said, as he continued driving.

Chapter 18: Finding the Safe Haven

Meanwhile, at the old Church headquarters, Darius escorted several priests through several beds with

corpses in them. "We understand the importance of containment, Dr. Galilei, but you can't just abandon

an old conflict, like Issei Hyodo did in Japan." One of the priests said. "Try to remind yourself these are

killing machines. Metaphorically speaking, but still, they would've HAPPILY disembowelled your

families." Darius replied. "Not all." the priest replied. I was told to gather as many devils as possible.

Dead OR alive. Are you questioning my orders?" Darius asked suspiciously. "No, Doctor." One of the

priests said, nervously. "Well, all right, then." Darius replied, as he continued forward. "Same tissue

from that one. Good informant very smart." Darius said, pointing at Asia's charred corpse, and leaving

the area. In another room, Christopher was building a replacement prosthetic arm. "Here you go, chief."

A priest said, handing Christopher a screwdriver, which he used to finish the arm, and then attached it to

his arm socket, and then tested it, before seeing that it worked. Christopher looked at a photo of all of

the devil test subjects from years ago, which had their names on the back, including the name

"Kurobara", along with the whereabouts of "Fort Zhu-Rong", before loading his pistol, as Darius walked

in. "Doc, you might want to have a look at that." Christopher said, handing Darius the aforementioned

photo. "I found it at the farmhouse. I know it's her, but look on the back. It's co-ordinates to the

mountains in the black sea." Christopher continued, as he put on his trenchcoat. "Found the numbers on

the board, and the name of the place on Wikipedia." Christopher finished. "It's also THAT." Christopher

said, handing Darius a "Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō" Manga. "seems Xenovia loved that shit."

Christopher finished. Elsewhere, in an interrogation room, Darius came in and approached Serafall

Leviathan, who he was holding prisoner. "so. I understand you and your sister have been hiding at the

The Musée Saint-John-Perse in Guadeloupe. Were you associating with them?" Darius Asked, pointing at

the "Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō" Manga. "I know you're hiding something." Darius said, after

getting no response. Meanwhile, Issei continued his trip to the black sea. An Increasingly skeptical

Kurobara put her hands on the steering wheel. "Hey." Issei said, prying her hands away. "Leyfðu mér að

keyra." Kurobara said. "Can't you speak English?" Issei asked. "Let me drive." Kurobara replied, to which

Issei scoffed and said "Absolutely not.". Kurobara kept staring at him. "Please stop staring at me." Issei

said. "Þú ert á barmi dauða. Þú óskar eftir dauða. Faðir þinn sagði mér." Kurobara said. "English,

please?" Issei said. "You are dying. You want to die. Your father told me." Kurobara said. "what else did

he tell ya?" Issei asked. "To not let you." Kurobara replied, before putting her hands on the wheel. "Hey,

hey, hey." Issei said, prying her hands away, and stopping the car. "Rest." Kurobara ordered. Issei

immediately went to the back seat, as Kuroka disrobed, and they both fell fast asleep, as Kurobara

moved to the driver's seat. 3 hours later, Kurobara took the car to the black sea. Kuroka woke Issei, by

getting him to feel her nipples squirting her milk down his throat. Issei woke up and got out of the car

and heard Kurobara in the distance: "Faðir! Móðir! Hérna!" Kurobara yelled, as she whistled and

gestured for Issei and Kuroka to come closer. "Hérna!" Kurobara Repeated. "Well I'll be damned. Looks

like there really IS a Fort Zhu-Rong after all." Issei said, as he fainted in shock.

Chapter 19: A Family reunion

Kurobara carried Issei closer to Kurobara as a wooden plank lowered. Kuroka put Issei on the plank and

flew to the top of the cliff. Several silhouetted children raised the plank upwards. "Wake up, father.

Don't worry. You couldn't be in better hands." A child said. "Who the hell are you?" Issei muttered.

"Hmph. I thought my Crimson red hair would make that obvious. My name is Ex Gremory. and I'm one

of your sons." One of the children said, taking him to the barracks. "Is this enough?" one of the children

asked. "It could be much worse" Ex Replied. Issei continued sleeping, as another one of the children Put

a cold facecloth under cold water and tried to put it on Issei's head. "Stop it." Issei said, waking up.

"Good. You're awake. My name's Kurenai. Kurenai Hinejima. One of your daughters. that is Zen Quarta."

Another child said. "And this is Shin." Zen said. "and this is Helmwige." Shin said. "this is Shirayuki."

Helmwige said. "and My name is Airi. And all of us. We are your children." Airi said. "Nice to meet you

too. Never thought I'd get a chance to meet you. now, where's Kurobara?" Issei asked. "She's asleep,

down here. Did you want me to wake her up?" Kurenai asked. "nah. She'll wake up soon enough." Issei

replied. "I'm so sorry to hear about my mother" Airi said. "Yeah. I guess she's in a better place now. But

where am I?" Issei replied. Issei took a strange potion from Zen's hands. "Where'd you get this?" Issei

asked. "Where we came from. They gave it to us. It makes you stronger." Ex replied. "Makes you crazy is

what it does. It could kill ya." Issei replied. "Not if you use it in small doses. So—can you use your sacred

gear?" Airi said. "not anymore. It hurts me too much, now. That's why I rely on Ascalon, which is a sword

I got to use, after it got sent to me by mail, and this Shotgun I found. But still-I'm glad I get to meet my

kids for the first time, in person. I always wondered what It would be like to raise a kid. Maybe I

wouldn't have been able to send them to the best public schools, but I bet I could've been a pretty good

dad." Issei said. "Why not just use your boosted gear. Human weapons are ineffective against fallen

angels." Zen said. "It's my only option. My sacred gear's power is fading away. That's why I've gotten as

old as I am now." Issei explained. "In other words, your longevity has stopped." Airi guessed. "yep." Issei

replied, as he fell asleep. Hours later, he yelled and screamed. "Þú áttir martröð. You had a nightmare."

Kurobara said. "Sure, I have nightmares." Issei replied. "yes. People hurt me." Kurobara said. "I'm not

any different." Issei replied. "Af hverju?" Kurobara asked. "What?" Issei asked. "Why?" Kurobara

repeated. "I see…a fallen angel. In my dreams." Issei explained. "Ég fann þetta." Kurobara said. "you

know what that is? That's a light spear." Issei said, taking the light spear. "I was a human once. This was

the reason I became a devil. That's why the power can kill me. It's prob'ly what's killing me now. I almost

died from this a long time ago. I used to keep it as a reminder of my life as a human, after I found it at

the church. Now..." Issei Continued. After a long pause, Issei said "Actually, I was thinking about

stabbing myself with it. Like my dad said." . "As you saw before, I have hurt people, too." Kurobara

replied. "You're gonna have to learn how to live with that." Issei replied, falling asleep. "they were bad

people." Kurobara said. "all the same." Issei muttered, as he closed his eyes. Taking the light spear from

Issei's hand, Kurobara went to a bunk bed and fell fast asleep. Kuroka entered the barracks and disrobed

herself, deciding to sleep with Issei. 2 days later, Issei was still sleeping, when all of Issei's children were

trimming his facial hair as a joke. Issei woke up to hear the young devils all giggling. Issei looked in a

mirror and yelled "Not funny. That is NOT FUNNY! Hey, Ex! How long have I been out?" Issei asked, as

Ex Left the barracks. "How long have I been in that bed?" Issei asked. "2 days." Ex Replied. "I've been

sleeping for 2 days. "Kurenai, get inside and check provisions, please. And please see If you can find a

kimono belonging to Kurobara's mother. We found her in a state of undress, sleeping with dad." Ex said.

"Understood." Kurenai replied, going inside the barracks. "you can't just stay here." Issei said. "we had

to, it was the plan. Everyone had until today to find their way here. " Ex replied. "If you stay here, the

priests will come here and kill us all!" Issei warned. "We're leaving tomorrow. At the crack of dawn.

We're crossing the border. It's a safe haven." Ex replied, going up to a watch tower, and turned on a

shortwave radio and spoke to shin through the receiver. "Got the co-ordinates?" Ex asked. "Yes. The co-

ordinates are 1 7133 3UTT3 A7D 800813S" Shin replied, through the radio. "copy that." "Huh. Guess the

one who wrote these numbers was one serious perv. A lotta ways, I envy the guy." Issei thought.

Kurobara looked through a pair of binoculars to see everyone packing their bags, and Issei leaving the

living quarters. "Swing it to your right, Kurobara." Ex instructed. Kurobara did so and looked at the

distant forest. "See that?" Ex asked. "yes." Kurobara replied. "it's an 8 mile hike through there." Ex

explained. "see that pass?" Ex said. "yes." Kurobara replied. "THAT is the border. We'll be safe there." Ex

said. "you're a born leader aren't you, Ex? Your mom would be so proud." Issei said. "Come on in." Ex

said. Issei followed Ex inside. "Kurobara told me all you and her mom did for her. She was lucky to have

you." Ex explained, before holding out the lira package. "here. She says it's yours. It's why you did it,

right?" Ex continued. "you keep it. You'll need it more than I will." Issei replied. "Suit yourself." Ex

Replied. hours later, the young devil children were roasting schnitzels over a fire. Issei watched in the

distance as Kurobara went inside, while Kuroka was still sleeping, with her Kimono on, this time. "I'd

never thought I'd meet my own kids. Kinda Ironic, considering I'm their dad.". Kurobara tried to warn

him of another situation, only for everything to get worse.

Chapter 20: Issei Throws a Hissy

"Hey! What's the matter? You're with your brothers and sisters, you made it." Issei said. "Where will

you go?" Kurobara asked. "Nearest Titty bar, for starters." Issei replied, as Kurobara went past him.

"Hey, I got you here. That's all I signed up for! I even gave back the liras." Issei yelled. "Such a nice man."

Kurobara said, sarcastically, as Kuroka woke up. "What's going on here?" Kuroka asked. "Hey! I never

asked for this! Dad never asked for this! Asia never asked for this, and THEY ARE SIX FEET UNDER! I

don't know whatever it is that my dad put inside your head, but I am NOT whatever the Fuck it is you

think I am! I only met you, like a WEEK ago! You got your Ex, you got your Kurenai, blah, blah whatever!

Everything you asked for! You got it…and it is BETTER THIS WAY…because I SUCK AT THIS! Bad Shit

happens to people I care about! Understand me?!" Issei shrieked. "WHOA! Calm down. Let's be

reasonable." Kuroka said. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, KUROKA! FUCK YOU!" Issei Shrieked. Then

I'll be fine." Kurobara said, leaving to join the rest of her brothers and sisters. "Sorry for that outburst.

You'll have to excuse a sentimental old fool and his temper." Issei said. "It's alright. You didn't mean it.

Let's just get some sleep" Kuroka replied as she disrobed, and held Issei to her breast, and felt his teeth

sucking her breast milk, as they fell fast asleep. Minutes later, Airi started making odd noises and

gesticulating, causing Issei to wake up. "Was Raynare Real?" Airi asked. "huh?" Issei asked, opening his

eyes. "Kurobara said you told her what happened in the manga volumes, and parts of your past were

lies." Airi replied. "Not all. Not completely. Raynare was real. Many years ago, after my first day of

school, when I was 16, I saw a pretty girl wearing a weird looking uniform. She asked me out on a date. I

accepted. The following Sunday, I introduced her to my old friends, Matsuda and Motohama. They

didn't like me anymore after that. we had a fun day. We went to a department store, tried on some

clothes, we even had some ice cream. She took me to the park and asked me to die for her. She turned

into a fallen angel. I didn't know what was happening at first. As I almost died, I was revived by Ex's

Mom, Rias Gremory. God, I loved her. I treasured her very much. Anyway, I saw Raynare again, when I

saw Asia going for a walk. It was the third time I saw her at the time. We had lunch at a café, hung out at

the arcade, got a couple of drinks. We went to a shrine. After a sexy moment, Raynare came in and

interrupted us. God…what a cockblock. Anyway, I tried to stop her, but she was too much for me.

Eventually, she kidnapped Asia. My old friends at the Occult Research club, which had all of your

mothers, and another boy, who I saw as a friend, after a misunderstanding. I tried to save Asia, but I was

too late. Everything escalated quickly. After a long argument, Raynare tried to kill me. I had to run away

fast. Asia died in my arms and then I left, and travelled up north, to turkey. The rest is not important.

"I'm so sorry about mother." Airi said. "Somehow, she came back to me. She was helping me take care

of my sick dad. She was kidnapped yet again after I asked her to ditch Christopher Sellzen on the

highways. After a long fight with Raynare, a truck exploded, Killing Asia, and the rest of the people in it."

Issei continued. "now you're doing better, right?" Airi asked. "Airi…I don't know WHAT I'm doing?" Issei

replied, before falling asleep again. Airi went outside to join the rest of Issei's children at the campfire.

Chapter 21: The Chase

Issei woke up, and saw the previously mentioned strength potion along with a note reading "Not all at

once. -Ex" Issei went outside and saw magic circles popping up all over the forest. Issei dashed and

grabbed the bottle and ran to the forest, but ran out of breath partway through, as Priests,

accompanied by Christopher, and Darius, with his escort, wielding cutlasses and pistols were hunting d

own Issei's children. Issei continued running, only to slow down. As the children ran away, Issei guzzled

the potion, making him stronger. Issei ran faster to keep up with the priests. A priest grabbed Kurenai by

the neck and choked him, only for him to shoot electricity from his hands at the priest's head, before

impaling him on the branch of a nearby tree, only for her to get restrained shortly after. The rest

continued running, as Darius said "Brothers! We must hurry and catch them before they reach the

border!" Darius ordered. As Ex was chased by 3 approaching priests, he called forth Galatine III to cut 2

priests apart, and then took the 3rd priest's pistol and shot him in the head, killing him, before running

away once more. But then, after that, Airi accidently tripped, while running, and disoriented 2 priests

with a furious punch, before tapping into her nature based powers to manipulate pieces of wood,

sending them into both priests, tearing them apart, before she was caught off guard. Fortunately,

Shirayuki rushed in, just in time, using her Shinjetsu energies to kill the priest. "Are you hurt?" Shirayuki

asked. "No. I'm fine." Airi replied. a furious roar sounded in the distance. Issei dashed to the pursuing

priests. Issei Cut them with Ascalon with ease, one by one. Meanwhile, Christopher found the empty

potion vial and handed it to Darius. "hmm…He actually did it. He took the potion." Darius said. "Run!

Run! Zen! Get out!" Ex said, before getting shot in the left leg, by Christopher. "I want you to breathe.

Just a flesh wound." Christopher said, before restraining him. Issei kept sprinting, before he got shot

continuously in the torso and legs. Kurobara and Shirayuki found themselves overwhelmed by priests.

Issei rushed in to save them, just in time, using one of them to kill the sniper in the distance that fired at

him before. After Issei, Shirayuki, and Kurobara disposed of them, Issei got shot in the back by another

squad, before Kuroka arrived promptly to use her Shenjutsu to disintegrate them. "Get behind me!"

Issei said, as he used himself as a shield, to block gunfire, before Kuroka, Kurobara, Shirayuki, and Issei

cut the rest of them down, before Issei weakened quickly. As Issei examined his wounds, Kurobara

looked at her father and said. "You drank the entire potion.". Issei loaded his scavenged Winchester

Shotgun, and went closer to notice that Christopher, along with Darius and his entourage had finally

caught up with Issei's offspring. "go. Go to your brothers and sisters." Issei said, as Kurobara did so.

"Kurobara, you owe me one." Issei continued. Issei and Kuroka proceeded to save their offspring.

Chapter 22: The Confrontation

"INCOMING! 9 O'CLOCK!" Christopher shouted, as the priests drew their pistols at Issei and Kuroka.

"That Juice is wearing off, huh? You know, for an old Devil, it's kind of a short high. Kinda hard to keep

Your fighting spirit up, asshole." Christopher said, holding Ex as a hostage. "DAD! Waste this dick!" Ex

yelled, before Christopher pistol-whipped him "Please stop, Mr. Hyodo. Or I'll have to tell my men to fire

on these children, and you do not want that. trust me. You can see the effects of the potion are wearing

off. you will not survive further wounds. Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Darius Galilei. I

believe you know about my father from the Holy Sword Project." Darius said. "Yeah. From what I heard,

he's the asshole who experimented on my old friend, Yuto." Issei replied. "Yes, yes he was." Darius

replied. "I think Yuto might have killed him, according to the letters I read, while keeping in touch with

my old friends in Japan." Issei replied. "Yes, Yes. I believe you're right." Darius Replied. "you Oughtta

show some respect, Issei. You're lookin' at the man who wiped out your kind." Christopher said. "My

friend, Christopher exaggerates, makes it sound rather….Brutal. More so than intended. Our goal was

not to end Devil-kind, but to control it. I realized that Devils stopped granting our wishes. You may see

yourself a hero, but since you ran away from the church all those years ago, you are a bigger COWARD

than I thought! I've realized we can't stop perfecting what we've even dreamt: That we could use that

part to perfect ourselves. Devil power flowing through our vital needs, from Food and drinks, to Air and

heat. Devils grew like penicillin." Darius said. "Growing Devils of your own. YOU SICK FUCK!" Issei

yelled. "I did not care much for your sharp tongue, but you got it correct. These are dangerous times.

You can't stop progress, IT CAN'T BE DONE!" Darius replied. Issei, in a fit of rage, Fired his Winchester

shotgun twice. The first slug killed Darius, and the second one blew Christopher's left arm, disabling him

from using a pistol, reducing him to using his pneumatically powered Prosthetic arm. In response to

Darius' death, Christopher retreated and Darius' escort fired upon Issei, only for Kurobara, Kuroka, and

Shirayuki to use their Shinjetsu to kill the priests. Kurenai used her thunder to electrocute an incoming

priest, killing him as he attempted to shoot her. As Issei Furiously chased after Christopher, he launched

his Prosthetic arm like a homing rocket at Issei, only for him to grab it and toss it at him. As Issei had him

cornered, Christopher said "Raynare! Dinner's on!", which prompted her to come out and Ambush Issei!

Chapter 23: Issei's Last Stand

Raynare furiously roared, as she cast 2 light spears and continuously stabbed Issei in the shoulders,

chest, and legs, and then kicked him to the ground, and stabbed him in the back, and then threw him

against a dead tree with a sharp edge. "Promotion! ROOK!" Issei Shouted, before groaning in pain, as

Raynare cast a light spear and lunged at Issei, only for him to grab the log and swing it at her, like a club,

knocking her down, as Issei Brutally amputated her wings, tearing them off, causing her to shriek in pain.

Raynare tried to stab him, but Issei swung the log at her again and then raised it, and lodged it into

Raynare's neck, to restrain her, as he punctured holes in her right thigh, her breasts, her neck, the base

of her skull, and then her back, causing her acidic slime like blood to leak out. "get up! Get him!"

Christopher said, encouraging her. "He did that! Get up!" Christopher said. Issei attempted to suffocate

Raynare, only for her to cast 2 light spears and cut the log cleanly in half, and then knock him down,

while Kuroka, and the rest of Issei's children were holding off the remaining priests. In a fit of feral rage,

Kuroka lunged at Raynare, disorienting her, as she continued using her Shenjitsu magic to injure her

repeatedly. Issei Tried to crawl away, only for Christopher to get out his spear gun and shoot Issei in the

left thigh, and tie the rope holding the spear to Christopher's own leg, intending to kill Issei, but Issei's

children overpowered him, while Shirayuki, and Kuroka pinned Raynare down, as Kurobara stabbed

Raynare repeatedly in the cleavage with her Nekomata claws. Issei managed to dislodge the spear from

his leg, before attempting to escape again. Even though Kurobara managed to rupture Raynare's eyes,

partially blinding her, she knocked her aside, incapacitating her. "Kurenai used the grass surrounding

Christopher to restrain and choke him, while shooting lightning from her fingertips at him to electrocute

him, before Ex and Zen cut him into pieces using their respective blades. Issei's discarded Shotgun in

sight, Kurobara struggled to reach it, as Issei was on the verge of being killed, only for Ex to use his

power of destruction to cut a tree in half, which toppled and fell on Raynare, seemingly killing her. "all of

you, Go! GO! I'll keep her busy!" Issei said. "You don't look so good." Kuroka said. "Don't worry about

me. Still plenty of fight left in this old devil." Issei replied, as Raynare threw the log away and bore down

on Issei. Issei Kicked her away, before she threw the log at him again. "Kurenai! NOW!" Issei shouted, as

Kurenai used her nature based abilities to topple several trees, as she yelled "TIMBER!", when they fell

on her. Raynare, her provocative looking armor in tatters, and her left boot torn off, recovered and

frantically kept trying to stab him. Issei countered and sliced her right across the chest which exposed

her nipples. Distracted by this, Ex used his power of destruction to incapacitate her, as Issei bored into

her cheek wound, before she recovered and frantically tried to fight back, but Issei dodged her slashes,

as Issei Lunged at her, kicking her in the waist, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her back, and then

grabbing her and slamming her into the ground, then 2 nearby trees, before she recovered, but then

Issei lunged at her and punched her in the face, sending her flying. Issei followed her, and yelled

"DRAGON SHOT!" and shot an energy blast at her, and yelling "OWWW! Goddammit that hurts!" as

Raynare reeled back in pain, Issei Grabbed her by the neck and bashed her into several stumps, causing

her to drop her spear, Raynare weakly tried to counter, only for Issei to toss her in the air, causing her to

collide with an incoming plane, giving her a concussion, while sending her back down to the ground,

before Issei Swept her to a tree branch, using Ascalon, and then ruthlessly beating on her repeatedly, as

Ex used his power of destruction to assist Issei, as he strangled Raynare, only for her to push him back,

only for Issei to headbutt her to the ground, and then grab her and toss her to a fallen tree, and then he

grabbed the spear and Used it to slice her in the stomach, causing more of her acidic slime-like blood to

leak out. Raynare cast 2 light spears, trying to gain the upper hand, only for Kurenai to electrocute her

using her thunder, allowing Issei to use her own spears and Ascalon to stab her thrice. After several

clashes, she managed to force Ascalon away from him and knock him back. Issei managed to dodge the

light spears thrown at him, as he leapt and redirected one back at her, which severed her right arm,

slicing it clean off causing her armpit to bleed. Issei then used the spear to slash her repeatedly to the

point of flaying the skin, hair, and muscle tissue from her entire head, exposing her bare skull, her

profusely bleeding eyeballs, and her fangs. After Issei Cracked her skull, Raynare, using what little she

knew about hand to hand combat, swung her left arm at him, only to miss and hit another tree, which

fell on Issei. Issei pushed the log out of the way of his path so that he could escape, realizing he needed

help, given his wounds and yelled "KUROKA! KUROBARA! SHIRAYUKI! NOW!" as all 3 combined their

powers continuously for 60 seconds straight, forcing her to her knees, allowing Issei to elbow rush her

into a tree where they could use their power against her even more. Unfortunately, in a fit of rage,

Raynare Stabbed Issei in the shoulder, catching him off guard." "DAD! NO!" Ex Yelled, As Raynare

dragged him over to a dead tree and Impaled him on its branches, as an Agonizingly pained Shriek

escaped his lips, as Raynare kept stabbing him repeatedly, before getting stabbed in the navel by the

same light spear from years ago. Ex, with Issei's discarded Shotgun in hand, enraged at the sight of his

dying father, shot several slugs at her, only for her to reel in pain slightly as she advanced. "Come on,

you BITCH!" Ex yelled as he was knocked into a tree. As she was bearing down on him, Ex was on the

verge of dying only for Airi to fire the last 2 slugs in the shotgun. "THROW ME THE GUN!" Ex yelled. "It's

out!" Airi Replied. "Just do it!" Ex replied. Airi tossed the shotgun at him and, using Boosted Gear

Diabolo, He transformed the shotgun, into a powerful cannon. "Sayonara, Bitch!" Ex yelled, before he

released a burst of energy from the transformed Winchester Shotgun at Raynare, finally killing her.

"Well, THAT's never happened before." Raynare said, in surprise, as she fell to the ground, dead. Kuroka,

distraught and devastated, along with Airi, and the rest of the children rushed over to their dying father.

Using Ascalon, Airi broke the branch he was fatally impaled on. "no. no. no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Kurobara muttered. "NO! why is this happening today, and not some other day? What's wrong with you,

Issei?! Why is it this way when you were warm and sweet? Why can't I hold you to my breast and feed

you my internal milk?" Kuroka blubbered as she broke into tears. "D-d-d-d-d-d-Daddy!" Shin sobbed.

"Dad. DAD!" Kurenai whined. "Please get up, Daddy! Please! Daddy! Please Get up!" Zen cried. "no,

Daddy! PLEASE!" "No, Daddy! Get up, Daddy! GET UP! Get up, Daddy!" Ex Shrieked, as all of the children

and Kuroka cried for Issei as he slowly died. "Kuroka…Take our children, and run! The priests will just

keep coming and coming…You don't have to fight anymore. Huh. So this is what love feels like.

Airi…Don't Let them do to you what they did to your mother!"(note: This is in reference to Asia dying in

the Anime), before groaning and dying, after several bloody coughs. Kuroka, saddened by Issei's death,

went from weeping to bawling. "no. No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuroka whined.

Chapter 24: Farewell

"Mother, the only way to respectfully honor our dad, is to Follow his example. First we need to bury

him." Kurobara said "You're right." Kuroka said, as they went outside the woods, and buried his corpse,

and Airi said the following words, while increasingly growing sadder with each passing word: "I know it

wasn't for very long, but I'm glad I had a friend like you. If I were born here, and gone to school with

you, it would've been great. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so grateful. Goodbye."(Note: This is a

direct, though long winded series of quotes from an episode from the anime series). "Come on. Let's

go." Ex Said, leading everyone to the border. "why did this happen?" Kurobara sobbed. "I know, sweetie.

I know." Kuroka replied, as they passed through. Airi followed promptly after the rest of the children, as

did Kuroka and Kurobara. Shirayuki engraved in a circle shaped stone, a magic circle, with the Gremory

family symbol on it, in order to honor him as the very last of the Occult Research club…or so it would

seem he was. Ex and the rest of the group continued their journey after that.

The End.


End file.
